


Deck the Halls

by padfootprophet



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, pure christmassy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootprophet/pseuds/padfootprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the time Wally hung mistletoe up at the base to 'catch babes' and then completely forgot about it until he caught Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my BFF about this idea (inspired in part by [this post](http://mysticbacon.tumblr.com/post/104327561522/bro-come-on-its-a-mistletoe-bro-its-not)) and then [dont-judge-me-im-a-fangirl](http://dont-judge-me-im-a-fangirl.tumblr.com) on tumblr wanted some Birdflash fluff for her birthday so this story happened.

Wally hung the mistletoe up by the kitchen the day after M'gann suggested they make the place a little more Christmassy. He confided to Dick that he was going to use it to 'catch babes' because, according to Wally-logic (which really did deserve its own term), the phrase 'there's plenty more fish in the sea' was literal and girls needed to be caught like fish. Dick had refrained from commenting but he had to admit it was nice to see Wally had bounced back from the revelation that M'gann and Conner were A Thing.

Unfortunately that left Wally's literal sea of girls quite small in number, even with Zatanna and Raquel boosting the female population on the team. And they (along with Artemis) had worked out Wally's trap the second he set it. Probably because they had been there to watch Wally put the mistletoe up and unlike fish their memories were remarkably good.

In the end it was Wally's seriously short attention span that left him abandoning the mistletoe and completely forgetting about it. Dick was surprised no-one took it down, but without Wally hanging around it all day (and with a pretty serious mission to distract them) it sort of slipped everyone's attention. And after M'gann and Conner got caught underneath it and shared a sweet kiss Dick was fairly sure even if someone had remembered to take it down it would have ended up back up again anyway.

Dick was wishing he'd done something about it now though, with Artemis smirking towards him and Wally stood side by side underneath it. They'd been so caught up discussing the pros and cons of various video games to narrow down their Christmas wish lists that when Wally had announced he really needed some food Dick hadn't thought twice about following him to the kitchen. A mistake he realised when Artemis laughed, pointed above them and said, "Looks like you two are gonna have to kiss."

Wally groaned dramatically, clutching a pile of snacks to his chest, "Why is that still even up? It didn't work."

"It's working now," Artemis said, "You've finally managed to get someone under the mistletoe." Dick glared at Artemis, because he couldn't help feeling she was getting way too much fun out of this (she always got fun out of torturing Wally but involving him was not cool in Dick's book).

Wally turned to Dick with a pout, "We've got to do it Rob, for Christmas. Just two bros kissing under mistletoe. Mistlebros."

Wally was rambling now, possibly in the hopes that if he kept putting it off Artemis would leave. Dick rolled his eyes. Then he made a carefully calculated movement in which he rolled onto his tiptoes and pulled Wally down so their mouths met in a brief kiss.

Dick tried not to think about how Wally smelled like cake, like really good cake, and definitely shut down the thought that maybe he _tasted_ like cake and instead pulled away and (absolutely refusing to look Wally in the eyes) turned to Artemis, who was looking far too smug. There was a crunching noise as a bag of chips fell out of Wally's grip and Dick couldn't help turning back to look at him, couldn't help the surge of affection at Wally blushing furiously, lips slightly parted in shock, looking for all the world like he was trying to remember how to breathe.

This could be problematic.

"How was it, _mistlebros_?" Artemis said, completely ruining whatever moment might have been happening.

Dick turned to Artemis and tried to act nonchalant. Except he was definitely _very_ chalant right now. Totally _over_ whelmed. He managed to shrug, and said, "Wally's a good kisser. You definitely missed out by avoiding the mistletoe."

"Thanks bro," Wally said from beside him, still blushing but more composed now, "You're not too bad yourself."

Artemis rolled her eyes, muttered an 'unbelievable' under her breath and then left the room. As Dick made himself turn to Wally to say something, Wally spoke first. "Is it bad if I want to kiss you again?" he said.

Dick shook his head, and wondered if he was blushing as badly as Wally (as if anyone could blush as badly as Wally). "It's kind of great actually."

And Wally dropped the remaining snacks so that he could actually place his hands on Dick's hips to pull them back into a kiss. Which meant that there was a series of crunches as Wally stepped on a chip bag and Dick thanked his balance that he didn't slip on a candy wrapper but it didn't really matter (and it didn't really matter that Artemis spent the rest of Christmas calling them the _mistlebros_ ) if it meant that they could be doing this.


End file.
